Hana Kagome
'''Hana Kagome '''is a 14 year old idol in the series ''All Round PriPara! ''as part of idol unit that has to be beaten. She controls the Spring auditions and anyone who can pass at least three will be given the chance to face her in the Cutie Cherry Audition. Hana is a feminine-type idol. Appearance Hana has pale-fair skin and sharp, dark purple eyes. Her hair is pure black with sharp, side-swept bangs while the rest of the hair is pulled into very thin, sharp twin-tails at the bottom of her head. Hana tends to wear a school uniform-styled top with a buttoned top underneath, black and red shorts with a pleated lining, black loafers, and a pair of gray socks. PriPara In PriPara, Hana's appearance becomes very softened. Her dark, sharp eyes become very wide and cute, and a color of magenta-cherry. Her hair turns light Amaranth pink and her long hair grows in length before being pulled into odango-shape held with a flower-shaped piece at the base; while the rest of the hair attached to it is pulled into twintails. Personality Hana appears to be a pretty complex girl. For most part she comes off as distant and quiet, but while not very friendly or perky, she isn't really mean or rude without reason, and it can actually take a while to provoke her. She can be a little rough and awkward when dealing with feelings though, and has a hidden desire to become more cute and girly. But from a very small self-esteem she is unable to push herself to even try and instead will lash out or get flustered and upset. In PriPara, Hana appears to be a totally changed girl. As her appearance is based on her desires, she is able to act very cute, cuddly, and sweet. She becomes very open and friendly, and will be really supportive and ready to lend a hand at any time. She is also very feminine and proper, but when her true identity is found out by others, she can become just a bit quiet and flustered out of concern they would judge her for it. Relations Family Hana is one of the many daughters in a big family. Her parents run the Flower Shop "''Blooming"; ''which she and her sisters help out at, and while they seem to work together, she actually doesn't have a very good relationship with anyone. She feels as though she stands out too much, and is unable to relate to the others; as they all appear to be either girly, feminine, soft, delicate, mature, proper, or some other girly-trait. Her sisters from oldest to youngest are *Chika - the oldest sister who attends college, but lives at home. 20. Very mature and kind. *Kin - 18. A teasing type who can be kind of rude without meaning to be. *Misaki - 17. A shy, studious type. *Ren - twin of Riko, born first. 15. The calm-headed twin. *Riko - twin of Ren. 15. The childish twin. *Momoko - 13. Very sweet and soft, but delicate due to poor health. *Saki - 11. A passionate girl who tends to wind up in trouble a lot due to her temper. *Sakura - 8. A cutesy type who can be pretty stubborn at times; also a natural born klutz. *Alice - the youngest sister. She is very innocent and admires Hana as a result that she was the last born child and also gained her fathers looks. 6. Unit Mates In PriPara, Hana gets along very well with them. But outside of PriPara (at first) she found them to be very annoying and hardly wanted anything to do with the others. Aika At first Hana didn't think very much of Aika, other then some other average idol. But in due time she came to realize that Aika is also someone that is struggling with their true self and due to this, feels as though she can relate to her. So she likes to talk to her from time to time. Coords Hana uses the brand known as Seasons, which was made to promote the competition. The coords themed for spring tend to be floral and girly, but sophisticated; which can be shown with her normal coord in PriPara, ''Seasons Florish H Cyalume, ''which resembles that of a kimono costume worn during festivals. Songs Making Drama History Quotes Trivia *Hana's full name would translate as ''Flower Park ''when read surname last. *Hana enjoys foods that can usually be found at festivals; like cotton candy, grilled corn, etc. **She really dislikes fish though. Gallery Category:Teens Category:Idols Category:Girls Category:Siblings Category:Sensour Category:Seasons Category:Seasons User Category:Spring Category:Flowers Category:14